1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image reading apparatus for reading information recorded on a paper placed at a predetermined position thereof in dependence upon light irradiation, for instance, and more specifically to a platen cover mounted on top of the image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In image reading apparatus such as copying machines, an original on which image and letter or character information is recorded is placed at a predetermined position of the machine and irradiated with light to read light reflected from the original.
In these copying machines, since various electrical and electronical apparatus and devices are housed within the machine, noise with various frequency components is generated from the machine. To prevent electromagnetic fields generated from within the machine from leaking outside, shielding material such as steel sheets are partially provided inside the machine.
In the prior-art image reading apparatus, however, since a position at which an original is placed is not usually shielded, there exists a problem in that the apparatus leaks electromagnetic fields through the original mounting portion, so that other apparatus installed near the image reading apparatus undergo undesirable influences such that an image displayed on a display unit flickers or an error signal is generated when information is being written in a magnetic recording disc, for instance.